Field of the Invention
The invention relates an operation method for an electronic apparatus, and more particularly, to an operation method for an electronic apparatus having an encryption function.
Description of Related Art
With improvement in technology, a computing capability of an electronic apparatus such as a smart phone or a tablet computer is continuously improved. Basically, the computing capability of current mobile electronic apparatus is now capable of satisfying various demands for a user. When the user intends to access a document or execute a function, time is usually wasted in searching menus and switching between pages until a desired page is found, so that documents, functions or commands may then be located in said page. For instance, it is assumed that the user intends to use a camera of the smart phone as an example, function such as taking a photo can only be performed after the following steps: unlocking a locked screen, searching and tapping on a desired software icon in a user interface on a touch screen, and waiting until a software is started.
In order to simplify above-said steps, various methods have been proposed provided in conventional art. For instance, by setting a common function as a shortcut icon, and have the shortcut icon disposed on a desktop of the touch screen, so that the user may located a desired software more intuitively Or, a physical button may be disposed on the mobile electronic apparatus, so that a corresponding software may be directly started by using the physical button.
However, if there is too many of the short icons being disposed on the desktop, the user may still waste a lot of time in searching for the desired software. Furthermore, based on a design concept for the current mobile electronic apparatus, it is less likely to have too many of the physical buttons disposed on the mobile electronic apparatus. Moreover, a function for the user to customize a software corresponding to the physical button is not always provided by manufacturers of the mobile apparatus.